Every day you give me life
by Trio Sublime
Summary: “Hush my love now don’t you cry, everything will be all right, close your eyes and drift in dream, rest in peaceful sleep..Oh my love…in my arms tight, every day you give me life, as I drift off to your world, will rest in peaceful sleep…”...Kika Felton e


**Sublime Kika e Sublime Rute  
****Apresentam:**

_**

* * *

**_

Every day you give me life

* * *

"-Ginevra Molly Weasley volta aqui imediatamente" - Gritou irritado.

Ela parou no centro do corredor do Ministério e observou Ron a olhar para ela irritado, enquanto a perseguia. Riu e em seguida começou a correr pelo corredor, entrando na primeira porta que viu, na porta onde sabia que Ron não entraria, na porta onde ele estava.  
Fechou a porta com rapidez e encostou-se a ela a rir, com a respiração bem descompassada. Tinha a certeza que seu irmão iria querer matá-la depois do que tinha feito.

Ainda ria quando observou o olhar dele sobre si. Ele encontrava-se encostado na cadeira com os braços em frente do peito, o cabelo caía-lhe gentilmente para a frente dos olhos, e tinha um sorriso meio divertido nos lábios, como se soubesse que ela tinha feito asneira outra vez.

"-O que foi desta vez Ginevra? Pegaste fogo à cabeça desproporcional do teu irmão? Ou por acaso encontraste a foto que ele guarda da Luna na segunda gaveta da secretária?"

"-Nada disso, apenas, ora não tens muito a ver com isso. Certo…" - Continuou ela vendo a sobrancelha dele levantar –"…eu digo-te Draco. Eu apenas disse à Luna sobre a foto, e ela claro disse ao Ron que eu tinha dito, apenas isso. Foi tudo inocente." - Ela olhou para ele com carinha de criança, e ele riu.

Era sempre assim, ela fazia algo que o seu irmão não gostava, e corria para a sala dele, pois sabia que o irmão não entraria ali e que ali não correria perigo.

"-Eu vou começar a cobrar isto. Tenho praticamente todos os dias uma Weasley esbaforida a entrar-me pela sala adentro."  
"-Eu não tenho culpa que o Ron seja tão.."  
"-Tão Weasley." – Completou.  
"-Isso, tão Weasley."  
"-Mas vamos voltar ao pagamento." - Murmurou ele levantando-se da cadeira e andando até ela. A ruiva sorriu enquanto o via aproximar-se.

"-Pagamento?" - perguntou ela.  
"-Sim, sabes como é, um Malfoy gosta de ser pago por tudo, pagamento é comigo."  
"-Há assim tantas a pagar?"

Ele riu, vendo que ela estava a ficar enciumada.

"-E se houver?"  
"-Ora, imbecil." - Murmurou ela irritada erguendo a mão direita.

Draco agarrou-a antes de levar o tapa que ai vinha. Sorriu de uma maneira sarcástica antes de colar os lábios aos dela, como quase sempre acontecia.

"Ginevra sai daí imediatamente!" – Gritou Ron do outro lado da porta fazendo a ruiva afastar-se de Draco como se tivesse apanhado um choque.  
"-Parece que o Weasley está a ganhar coragem." – Disse em tom baixo – "Desaparece Weasley!" – Gritou fixando a porta.

Ginevra riu ao ouvir os resmungos do seu irmão e depois os passos pesados dele a afastarem-se.

"-Onde íamos Ginevra?"  
"-Onde íamos? Ora onde achas?" - Perguntou ela sorrindo.  
"-Claro, já me lembrei." - Murmurou ele puxando a ruiva mais para si, voltando a beijá-la, e sentindo os braços dela no seu pescoço, puxando-o mais, como sempre, como ele gostava.

"-Eu não sei se quero ir para casa esta noite…" – Sussurrou – "O Ron vai querer matar-me."

Ele sorriu com os lábios colados aos dela, antes de murmurar:  
"- Talvez a minha casa seja uma boa escolha!"

Ela riu, e sorriu antes de beijá-lo novamente. Quando se afastaram Draco elevou uma mão e encaracolou uma madeixa ruiva do cabelo dela e disse:  
"-Aceito isso como um sim… É, só eu acabar as coisas por aqui. Tens algo para fazer?"  
"-Não." – Respondeu ela, vendo-o arrumar uns papéis.

Ele olhou para ela, e em seguida fez um simples gesto com a varinha, fazendo com que os papéis se arrumassem dentro de uma gaveta.  
"-Hum, teu irmão não vai estranhar o facto de não dormires em casa?"  
"-Claro que vai." – Respondeu ela antes de aparatar.

Draco abanou a cabeça antes de fazer o mesmo que ela e aparatar na sua sala, observando a ruiva à sua frente.

"-Tenho ajudante para o jantar?" – Perguntou num sorriso.  
"-Tenho chefe sem camisa e com avental?"  
"-Feito."

Ela sorriu, caminhando até à cozinha que tão bem conhecia, onde passara momentos inesquecíveis e engraçados com ele. Ele que naquele momento aparecia ao pé dela sem camisa e com avental.

"- Sabes, eu dou graças pela tua mãe e o teu pai terem feito algo realmente bom." – Comentou ela de forma inocente sorrindo enquanto observava o peito bem formado dele.  
"- Hum…teus pais também não estiveram nada, mas mesmo nada mal." – Disse ele, fazendo-a corar ligeiramente.

Draco deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela e em seguida virou-se para a bancada da cozinha, fazendo com que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"-E o que é que a Menina vai querer?"  
"-Oh! Eu podia ser tão má agora! Eu podia pedir um menu de um restaurante Francês ou assim algo bem complicado."  
"-Tu ficarias surpresa com as minhas qualidades culinárias."  
"-Claro que sim Draco." – Disse um tanto sarcástica –"Mas faz algo simples, eu prefiro não brincar com as probabilidades esta noite. Afinal o que vais fazer?"  
"-Batatas gratinadas com carne assada e molho de queijo."

Ela sorriu como uma criança que acaba de ver um enorme chupa – chupa de morango.

"-Sério?"  
"-Sim. Qual é o espanto?"  
"-Não há nada que eu adore mais do que batatas gratinadas com carne assada e molho de queijo!" – ele sorriu – "Excepto bolo de chocolate com cobertura, mas isso é óbvio!" – Concluiu.

Ele olhou para ela e em seguida sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus. Largou o tabuleiro e puxou a ruiva para si, encostando-a em seguida à bancada da mesa. O beijo tornou-se cada vez mais arrebatador, até que o tabuleiro caiu ao chão o que fez um enorme barulho. Draco afastou-se dela e disse:

"-Que tal ires por a mesa, enquanto eu cozinho? É que se continuas aqui eu não cozinho nada."  
"-Tudo bem." – Concordou ela beijando-o rapidamente, e saindo da cozinha em seguida.

Minutos depois ela entrou na cozinha novamente e viu que o jantar estava pronto, assim como um enorme bolo de chocolate.

"-As minhas habilidades culinárias juntas com magia fazem milagres." – Disse ele envolvendo-a com a cintura, enquanto com um movimento da varinha fazia o tabuleiro do jantar e o prato do bolo voarem em direcção à sala.  
"-É por isto que eu ainda aqui estou!"  
"- Por isto o quê?"  
"- Por me mimares."

Ele riu antes de caminhar com ela até à sala.

"-E se eu te mimar muito tu ficas mais que uma noite?"  
"-Isso é um pedido de alguma coisa?"  
"-Se assim quiseres entender." – Respondeu ele antes de sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus para um beijo suave.

"-Céus!" – Disse no final do jantar –"Se eu soubesse que cozinhavas assim tão bem o meu prato favorito já tinha fugido para a tua sala à muito mais tempo."  
"-Que Weasleyzinha interesseira!"  
"-Olha quem fala Malfoy!"  
"-Isso foi uma indirecta?" – Perguntou num tom falso de ofensa – "Tu achas que eu tenho alguma razão obscura para estar contigo?"  
"-Não tens?" – Perguntou sentando-se no colo dele – "Estou desiludida."

Ele gargalhou, mas foi calado por um beijo sedento de desejo dela. Quando ela afastou os lábios dos dele viu que ele a encarava de uma maneira divertida.

"-Pensando bem também tenho uma razão obscura por estar contigo."  
Ela riu, e em seguida perguntou:  
"-E qual é?"  
"-Normalmente passa-se no meu quarto, mas se for necessário pode passar-se também para a sala." – Respondeu ele dando de ombros, fazendo-a rir.

No instante seguinte os lábios deles estavam novamente colados, e Draco levantava-se da cadeira, caminhando calmamente até ao quarto, com a ruiva agarrada a si.  
Passou as pernas em torno da cintura dele ao sentir as suas costas a embater na cama fofa. Depois usou a força que tinha para abrir a camisa negra de Draco de uma só vez, fazendo os botões escuros voarem em todas as direcções.

"-Adoro quando és agressiva!"  
"-Ai sim?" – Perguntou com um sorriso atirando a camisa dele para longe.

Draco sentiu as unhas dela a arranharem o seu peito, com força, deixando um rastro avermelhado para trás. Sorriu antes de capturar os lábios dela para um beijo quase violento, mas realmente desejoso e excitante.  
A ruiva tremeu ao sentir as mãos geladas contra a pele do seu ventre, assim que ele abriu a camisa dela com força.

"-Também sei ser violento." – Murmurou ele com a voz ligeiramente rouca ao ouvido dela.  
"-Eu sei disso." – Murmurou ela sorrindo ao ouvido dele, enquanto suas mãos tentavam tirar as calças dele. – "Odeio as tuas calças."

Ele riu e levantou-se tirando as próprias calças e concentrando-se em seguida em tirar as delas rápido, e de uma só vez. Beijou-a lentamente, prolongando o momento. Sabia como ela podia ficar impaciente e sabia que adorava vê-la impaciente.

"-Draco…" – Reclamou baixinho, como que a pedir para ele se apressar.

Ele não cedeu, beijou-lhe lentamente o pescoço e os ombros. Ginevra, impaciente, prendeu melhor as pernas em torno da cintura dele e derrubou-o, ficando ela sentada por cima dele.

"-À minha maneira agora."

Ele sabia que não havia nada a fazer, e o brilho no olhar dela dizia isso mesmo. Ela iria tomar conta da situação e ele não se importava, sabia que seria prazeroso, como sempre, mais se possível.  
Ela moveu-se lentamente, quase que deslizando sobre o peito arranhado dele. Com o olhar fixo no do loiro começou a beijar-lhe o peito, lentamente, provocadoramente. Com um último beijo perto do umbigo dele levantou-se e sorriu. Agora era ele quem estava impaciente, e ela estava a adorar.

"-Ginevra…"  
"-Draco…" – Imitou o tom dele.

Com uma delicadeza que não demonstrara até ali pegou nas mãos dele e pousou-as nos seus joelhos.

"-Vais ser um bom menino e vais guardar as tuas mãozinhas só para ti, não vais?"  
"-Não garanto nada…"  
"-Acredita Draco, tu vais querer manter as tuas mãos sossegadinhas."  
"-Acredita Ginevra, não vou não."  
"-Veremos."

Acomodou-se melhor no colo dele e lentamente fez deslizar cada uma das alças do soutien. Draco estava mortinho por atirar a peça de roupa para o outro lado do quarto, podia sentir isso nas mãos dele que tremiam levemente contra a sua pele.

"-Força de vontade Draco, força de vontade…" – Sussurrou ao sentir as mãos dele a deslizarem suavemente em direcção às suas coxas.  
"-Mas…"  
"-Sê um bom menino…" – Cortou, acabando por se livrar da peça de roupa.

Os olhos dele brilharam e Ginny viu ele engolir em seco. Sorriu sentindo as mãos dele apertarem levemente a sua coxa, na tentativa de controlar a vontade que tinha de acariciar os seus seios. Draco reclamou ao sentir o corpo dela a afastar-se do seu para se livrar das peças de roupa que impediam o seu contacto.  
Nunca ela tinha sido tão provocadora e isso estava a deixa-lo louco. Suspirou ao sentir o corpo dela a encaixar-se no seu, vagarosamente.

Com um toque subtil, mas firme para não a apressar segurou-lhe a cintura aproximando os corpos. Não ouvindo reclamação dela fez com que o corpo dela se movimentasse sobre o seu.  
"-Draco!"

Ele afastou no mesmo instante as mãos da cintura dela, pousando-as nos seus joelhos.  
"-Assim está melhor." – Pousou as mãos no peito dele, com alguma violência e só depois se começou a mover, tão lentamente que ele quase preferiu que não se movesse.  
Aos poucos, quase sem se notar, o ritmo dela foi aumentado.

"-Deixa-me tocar-te…" – Pediu num sussurro rouco.

Ela gemeu alto, em resposta, deixando a sua cabeça tombar ligeiramente para trás, com os olhos semicerrados. Sob o toque dele aumentou o seu ritmo, não demorando muito para que sentisse todo o seu corpo a ser percorrido por um arrepio de prazer.  
Deixou-se cair para o peito dele, respirando alto, descompassadamente. Ouvia o coração dele, mais rápido do que nunca, contrastando com os carinhos calmos que ele fazia nos seus cabelos.

Os lábios dele tocaram levemente sua testa ainda meia húmida e a ruiva deixou-se tombar para a cama, ficando assim deitada ao lado do loiro. Draco passou com os braços pela cintura dela, e aconchegou-a no seu peito.

"-Ginevra." – Chamou ele baixinho momentos depois.  
"-Sim?"  
"-Achas que já te mimei o suficiente para ficares cá mais tempo que uma noite?"

Ela riu antes de se enroscar mais nos braços dele e em seguida fechou os olhos dizendo:

"-Quem sabe Draco…quem sabe."

Ele deu um sorriso e minutos depois ambos dormiam calmamente.

"-Parece que não foi o suficiente…" – Murmurou ao acordar sentindo a falta do corpo dela nos seus braços, como sempre acontecia.

Nem um vestígio dela no quarto, a não ser o perfume impregnado das almofadas e nos lençóis da cama. Tomou um duche rápido e rumou à cozinha, só de boxers.  
Foi então que a viu e que a achou mais bela que nunca apesar do cabelo mal apanhado, os pés descalços e a camisa quase sem botões dele.

A ruiva virou-se para ele e sorriu vendo que a olhava ligeiramente surpreso.

"-O que foi Draco?"  
"-Pensava que tinhas ido sempre."

Ela riu antes de pousar em cima da mesa duas chávenas de leite e torradas.

"-Não, não desta vez. Afinal na noite passada recebi muitos miminhos."  
"-Ah sim? Vejam só como a minha Weasley é interesseira."  
Ela riu antes de o beijar rapidamente e em seguida sentar-se na mesa.

"-Vamos juntos para o trabalho?" – Perguntou ela fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar da torrada e a encarasse com a sobrancelha erguida.  
"-Juntos? Mas e teu irmão? Tu nunca queres ir comigo por causa do teu irmão."  
"-É verdade, mas eu já tenho 25 anos, e meu irmão não manda em mim. Eu vou contigo e pronto."  
"-Já agora muda-te." – Sugeriu ele em tom de brincadeira.  
"-Queres mesmo?" – perguntou ela pousando a torrada.

Draco olhou para a ruiva que sorria ligeiramente nervosa, possivelmente com medo da resposta dele. Abanou a cabeça e levantou-se caminhando até ela, puxando-a pelo pulso para si, e dando um beijo nos lábios dela rapidamente, disse:  
"-Quero mesmo."

"-Tens a certeza que não queres desistir?"  
"-Com medo Draco?"  
"-Achas mesmo? Só…"  
"-Podemos desistir se _tu_ quiseres" – Disse casualmente enfatizando o 'tu'.  
"-Estava só a tentar velar pela saúde dos teus ouvidos. Acho que o Weasley vai gritar até perder a voz."  
"-Claro Draco. Nem sequer pensei noutra coisa." – Respondeu pegando-lhe na mão –"Vais levar-me à minha sala?"  
"-Queres dizer o departamento que partilhas com o Potter e o seu gang?"  
"-Esse mesmo."  
"-Claro, acordei com vontade de sofrer esta manhã."

Ela olhou para ele com a sobrancelha erguida, tal e qual ele fazia, o que o fez sorrir ligeiramente feliz consigo mesmo e dizer em seguida:

"-Vejo que ando a ter uma certa influência sobre a menina."  
"-Nem imaginas a influência que tens, nem queiras saber do que eu sou capaz de fazer. Portanto Draco Malfoy o melhor é vires comigo antes que eu mude de ideias quanto ao viver cá."

Ele gargalhou e em seguida disse perante a cara de espanto dela:  
"-Não vais mudar de ideias, sabes porquê?"  
"-Porquê Senhor sabichão?"  
"-Porque me amas."

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Draco roubou-lhe um beijo e em seguida disse:

"-Vamos lá, ainda tenho que levar uma Weasley à sua sala, sala que partilha com as pessoas que mais me odeiam no Mundo."  
Ela riu antes de entrelaçar os dedos nos dedos dele e aparatar à mesma altura que ele na sala que ela tão bem conhecia, vendo seu irmão a olhar chocado para ambos.

"-Ginevra Molly Weasley o que fazes com esse aí?" – perguntou Ron completamente furioso.  
"-Ele apenas me veio acompanhar à sala."  
"-De mãos dadas? E…tu dormiste em casa dele não foi? Foi não foi?"  
"-O que tens a ver com isso Ronald Weasley?" – indagou ela sem querer na verdade ouvir a resposta. Virou-se para o loiro e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele e em seguida murmurou: - "O primeiro a despachar-se logo espera pelo outro, certo?"  
"-E eu lá ia para casa sem ti." – Murmurou de volta – "Diverte-te Ginevra."- Disse ele alto, em tom sarcástico, saindo da sala em seguida.

"-Vais explicar-me o que se passou aqui?  
"-Mas Ron, tu achas que há alguma coisa a explicar?"  
"-E não há?" – Quase gritou – "É claro que há!"  
"-Ron…"  
"-Não te metas Harry!"  
O moreno olhou para a mulher a seu lado antes de a pegar pela mão e sair.

"-Vês o que fizeste? Já nem o Harry e a Mione suportam as tuas fitas Ron!"  
"-Fitas? Fitas? Tu achas isto uma fita?"  
"-E não é?" – perguntou ela rolando os olhos – "Estás a ter um chilique idiota."  
"-Não, não estou. Eu sou o único com consciência. Tu vinhas com o Malfoy! O Malfoy!"  
"-Sim, eu sei. Mas devo de te lembrar Ronald que tu és meu irmão, e eu já tenho idade suficiente para saber o que faço. E já agora, vai-te habituando, pois eu vou viver com o Draco."

"-O QUÊ? NUNCA!" – gritou ele fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos cansada, e dar um suspiro em seguida.  
"-Ouve bem Ron, porque eu só vou dizer isto uma vez. Eu vou viver com o Draco e ponto final. Não são os pais que me vão impedir, não és tu que me vais impedir! Se eu quisesse mudar-me para o outro lado do mundo com ou sem Draco eu mudava-me e ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso. Portanto mentaliza-te. Eu nem se quer vou mudar de cidade, muito menos de emprego. Vai ser tudo igual, só que eu vou deixar de dormir na Toca como antes. Espero que tenhas entendido."

Ron não disse, apenas olhou surpreso e segundos depois disse:  
"-Espero que não te arrependas."  
"-Descansa, porque se eu alguma vez me arrepender não te vou pedir favores. Tudo ficará bem, sou grandinha." – Disse ela sentando-se na secretária.

O silêncio instalou-se na sala, até que Harry e Hermione voltaram a entrar.  
"-Mais calmo Ron?" – perguntou a morena sorrindo.

O ruivo olhou-a irritado e em seguida saiu da sala batendo com a porta.  
"-O que lhe disseste de tão mal?" – questionou o Harry olhando da porta para a ruiva que se tinha levantando.  
"-Que vou viver com o Draco."  
Harry e Mione abriram a boca surpresos, mas não fizeram comentários, pois a ruiva saiu da sala no segundo seguinte.

"-Foi divertido?" – Perguntou ao vê-la entrar na sala.  
"-Teria sido divertido para ti já que gostas de ver o Ron irritado." – Murmurou sentando-se no colo dele.  
"-Hei! Ruiva, isso, infelizmente, passa-lhe."  
"-Infelizmente?"  
"-É, eu gosto de pensar na hipótese de irritar o Weasley permanentemente, mais do que o normal."  
"-Se tu não fosses tão cheio de qualidades eu deixava-te."  
"-Uh! Cheio de qualidades! Fala-me delas."  
"-Hum…." – Começou ela ajeitando-se mais no colo nele. – "Loiro, alto, sexy, sarcástico, milionário, sensual, bom na cama, e óptimo cozinheiro, e claro com um sentido de humor negro perfeito."

Ele beijou os lábios dela pousando-a delicadamente em cima da secretaria.  
"-Draco…pode aparecer alguém…" – murmurou ela enquanto o loiro lhe beijava o pescoço.  
"-Sim…sim…tudo bem…."  
"-Eu acho que não entendeste."  
"-Entendi muito bem minha querida, muito bem." – Murmurou ele antes de a beijar arrebatadoramente.

No segundo seguinte ouviram alguém bater à porta, o que fez Draco bufar e soltar a ruiva, que saltou para o chão.  
"-Entre." – Disse ele.

A porta abriu-se e Draco e Ginny viram Luna entrar no escritório.  
"-Sabia que te ia encontrar Ginny."  
"-O que me querias?" – perguntou a ruiva surpresa.  
"-É sobre o teu irmão."  
"-Se não fosse por causa do cabeça de fósforo eu até me admirava."

Ginny olhou feio para o loiro, que apenas encolheu os ombros, e em seguida olhou para a loira que se encontrava à sua frente.  
"-Diz lá Luna, estás a deixar-me nervosa."  
"-Ele gosta mesmo de mim?"  
Draco gargalhou, e Ginny olhou para ela surpresa e de boca aberta. Segundos depois a ruiva abanou a cabeça, como se acordasse dos seus devaneios e em seguida murmurou:

"-O quê? Porque me estás a perguntar isso?"  
"-A fotografia de que me falaste. Quando eu lhe falei ele ficou nervoso. Ele gosta de mim, gosta Ginny?"  
"-Olha Lovegood, ele realmente gosta de ti. Se não gostasse porque raio andaria com uma foto tua? E se queres fazer algo útil por ti, e por ele, sai daqui e vai à procura daquele imbecil que nem coragem tem para se declarar."

Luna olhou para Draco e em seguida saiu da sala andando quase aos saltinhos.  
"-Ela é louca."  
"-Não Draco. Ela é expressiva."  
"-Louca, expressiva, o que importa a Lovegood?"  
"-Bem, se ela conseguir entreter o Ron tu não terás de te preocupar com ele durante uns tempos, e isso faz com que nós tenhamos mais tempo que faz com que nós…tu sabes."  
"-Oh sim, eu sei!"  
Ela sorriu, antes de beijar os lábios dele.

…

Acordou a meio da noite sentindo o braço dele sobre a sua barriga. Era assim, há quase duas semanas, mas ela realmente não se importava. Afinal havia algo melhor que acordar a meio da noite e fazer amor com Draco? Ou acordar mais cedo com carinhos dele e acabar por fazer amor com ele?

E foi durante aquela semana que ela percebeu que havia partes da casa bem mais divertidas para fazer amor do que o quarto.

Olhou o tecto durante um longo tempo, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Talvez se se mexesse nos braços dele, ele acordasse. Inútil. Assim que se mexeu ele abraçou-a com mais força e suspirou profundamente.

"-Draco." – Sussurrou baixinho – "Draco."  
"-O que foi? O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou alvoraçado sentando-se na cama.  
"-Nada." – Respondeu fazendo com que ele se deitasse – "Não consigo adormecer de novo…" – Murmurou manhosa passeando os dedos no peito dele.  
"-Isso parece-me um problema."  
"-Talvez se fossemos até à cozinha… fazer um chá…"  
"-Um chá… sei..."  
"-Talvez eu conseguisse adormecer…"  
"-Sim porque a bancada da cozinha tem finalidades muito mais interessantes do que servir apenas para fazer minhas maravilhas culinárias."  
"-Se formos a ver bem, também serve para tu fazeres maravilhas."

Ele riu, antes de se levantar e pegar na ruiva ao colo. Disse algo ao ouvido dela que a fez sorrir de uma maneira manhosa.

…

"-E agora a menina acha que já vai dormir?" – perguntou ele deitando-a novamente na cama.  
"-Se fizeres carinho no meu cabelo como é hábito, eu acho que sim."

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e passou a mão no cabelo dela, acariciando-o vagarosamente, fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos.  
"-Ainda gostava de saber, porque é que neste últimos 4 dias, tu tens acordado tantas vezes durante a noite. Tu não eras assim!" – disse ele baixinho ao ouvido dela.  
"-Eu também não sei. Mas importas-te?"  
"-Nada, muito pelo contrário."

Ela sorriu de encontro ao peito dele antes de suspirar fundo e adormecer alguns minutos depois.

…

"-Vem comigo." – Pediu, perdendo a conta de quantas vezes já lhe tinha pedido o mesmo.  
"-Ginevra… Não me obrigues a dizer que não outra vez. Sabes que eu não gosto de dizer-te que não."  
"-Tens bom remédio. Diz que sim. Diz que vens comigo à Toca."  
"-Mas porque queres tanto que eu vá? Queres ver-me sofrer nas mãos daqueles monstros que chamas de irmãos?"  
"-Não, mas estamos a viver juntos há quase um mês e tu nunca foste à Toca."  
"-Eu vivo contigo Ginevra, não com os teus pais e muito menos com os teus irmãos."  
"-Draco, garanto-te que será melhor do que imaginas…mesmo porque só lá estão meus pais."  
"-Só?" – perguntou ele descrente.  
"-Sim…só os meus pais."

Draco ficou silencioso por alguns minutos e por fim suspirou dizendo:  
"-Pronto vamos lá, mas só porque os monstros a que chamas irmãos não estão lá."

Ela sorriu e deu um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

…

Quem diria que algum dia ele ali estaria? Pois ele não. Afinal era algo inimaginável ver Draco Malfoy na sala da Toca.  
E muito menos ver Draco Malfoy a encarar Arthur Weasley.

O ruivo olhava para ele de uma maneira estranha, o que fazia com que Draco não soubesse se ele o odiava, o ignorava, ou o aprovava. Viu o pai de Ginevra fazer um gesto para ele se sentar na pequena poltrona que estava ao seu lado, e assim fez, não queria ser desagradável para os pais dela, podiam ser os únicos que alguma vez iriam aceitá-lo como o homem que a filha amava.

"-Jovem, vais dizer-me o que te trouxe aqui?"

Ajeitou-se calmamente na poltrona. Onde raio estava Ginevra? Ela dissera que apenas ia á cozinha trocar meia dúzia de palavras com a mãe. Certamente aquilo era mais que meia dúzia. Abanou a cabeça ligeiramente, quase sem se notar e em seguida apurou a voz para responder.

"-Eu vim com a Ginevra."  
"-Sim Jovem, eu percebi isso. Eu gostaria de saber o porquê da visita. Afinal, da última vez que eu conferi, os Malfoys odiavam Weasleys."  
"-Oh isso….pois sabe…as coisas mudaram ligeiramente…eu não odeio os Weasleys, quer dizer … não suporto o Ronald, mas é recíproco…e bem, eu e a sua filha…nós estamos juntos."  
"-Então foi para a tua casa que ela se mudou. Pois muito bem."  
"-Pois muito bem?" – Perguntou confuso.  
"-O que esperavas jovem? Que eu fizesse um drama?"  
"-Na realidade esperava."  
"-Pois enganas-te. Se a Ginevra está confiante que é isto que quer não sou eu nem a mãe dela que lho vamos negar."

"-Isso quer dizer que está tudo bem?"  
"-Desde que ela continue feliz, está."

Draco quase sorriu. Feliz, sim ele iria fazê-la feliz, afinal não era difícil. Ginevra era assim uma mulher inteligente mas tinha uma faceta acriançada que poucos conheciam, e ele sabia que para ela estar feliz essa parte criança dela tinha que estar feliz, e ele sabia qual era o segredo.  
Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e virou-se vendo a ruiva a sorrir-lhe antes de ela se sentar na poltrona ao lado dele.

"-Então, tudo bem filha?"  
"-Sim. E a vossa conversa já terminou?" – perguntou ela com um meio sorriso olhando de lado para o loiro.

Draco crispou os lábios percebendo que ela fizera de propósito para demorar tanto tempo na cozinha.  
"-Sim nós já terminamos. E sabes eu ficaria muito satisfeito se tu e o teu…namorado viessem cá jantar no Domingo."

Draco pegou na mão da ruiva e apertou-a com força. Ela ia dizer que não, ela tinha que dizer que não.  
"-Bem, eu lamento pai não vai dar, eu e Draco já temos uma coisa combinada."  
O loiro suspirou ligeiramente e soltou a mão dela. Ela sorriu e disse:  
"-Mas podemos vir almoçar…não é querido?"

Ela viu ele engolir em seco, e viu como ele se controlava para parecer satisfeito. O sorriso que ele dera era um sorriso realmente irónico, sarcástico e quase falso, mas ele mesmo assim disse:  
"-Claro que sim. Mas agora nós temos que ir, coisas do trabalho…não é…_querida_?"  
A ruiva levantou-se da poltrona e deu um beijo no seu pai.  
"-Até domingo ao almoço."

"-Tu estás louca?" – perguntou ele assim que chegaram a casa.  
"-Claro que não, porquê a pergunta Draco?"  
"-Nós vamos almoçar a casa dos teus pais no domingo, certamente que os teus 4 irmãos vão lá estar."  
"-Não vão não!"  
"-Não?"  
"-Não, vão lá estar os 6."

Draco sentou-se na cama e suspirou profundamente várias vezes. A ruiva abanou a cabeça e caminhou até ele, passando com as mãos no cabelo dele.  
"-Tem calma, eu não vou permitir que eles te façam algum mal. E depois meus pais vão falar com eles, certamente que não te vão dizer nada…e, eu vou proteger-te."  
Ele olhou para ela, e viu que ela estava bastante confiante.

Como ele podia entrar em pânico depois daquele sorriso? Depois daquele beijo? Depois de sentir as pernas dela enroladas na sua cintura.  
Certamente ele não iria entrar em pânico, e muito menos naquele momento. Na realidade ele já nem se lembrava do que sentia à dois minutos atrás, a única coisa realmente importante era satisfazer a ruiva que tinha nos braços, satisfazê-la como só ele conseguia.

Sentia a mão dela fazer carinho no seu peito, enquanto que ele olhava para o tecto.  
"-O que se passa contigo? Não consegues estar 5 minutos só comigo fechada em algum lado sem me atacares?" – perguntou ele rindo.  
A ruiva ajeitou-se mais nos braços dele e em seguida respondeu:  
"-Eu não sei."  
"-Bem, não importa, eu gosto…."

Ela gargalhou e em seguida ergueu a face observando-o.  
"-Que foi?" – perguntou ele.  
"-Eu amo-te."

Ele beijou os lábios dela e em seguida murmurou com os lábios colados aos dela:  
"-Eu também te amo…."

"-Draco! Estamos atrasados!" – Gritou correndo em direcção ao grande armário de onde tirou um vestido negro.  
"-Claro que estamos! Porque uma certa e determinada Weasley me atacou durante o banho. Não que eu me esteja a queixar, longe de mim tal coisa!"  
"-Eu não tenho a culpa se tudo o que eu quero é estar perto de ti, é sentir os teus lábios nos meus, o teu corpo no meu…." – Disse atirando o vestido para cima da cama para poder passar os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus e não se queixou, apenas a enlaçou pela cintura e se deixou cair para cima da cama. A ruiva sentou-se em cima dele e em seguida olhou o vestido.  
"-Nós devíamos de ir."  
"-Quem se atrasa 30 minutos pode atrasar-se uma hora."

Ela riu, antes de o beijar. Sim iam chegar atrasados, mas já estavam atrasados, que diferença fazia mais 30 ou menos 30 minutos? Para ela, nenhuma.

"-Estava a ficar reocupada Gininha! O que aconteceu?"  
"-Nada mãe. Foi o Draco que não sabia onde tinha posto a varinha dele." – Disse com um sorriso sentindo a mão dele a apertar a sua.  
"-Os teus irmãos estão impacientes."  
"-Mas porquê?"  
"-Ora, todos querem dar uma palavrinha ao teu novo namorado." – Respondeu num tom óbvio que pareceu a Draco verdadeiramente assustador.

Draco engoliu em seco e seguiu ambas as ruivas com pesar. Não costumava temer as situações difíceis mas seis Weasleys era uma situação difícil de mais.  
"-Não precisas de estar nervoso." – Sussurrou-lhe.  
"-Eu não estou nervoso."  
"-Claro que não. Mas fica sabendo que se continuas a apertar a minha mão assim eu não vou conseguir pegar na faca para almoçar."  
"-Desculpa." – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

Quando levantou os olhos tinha a olhar para si seis Weasleys, dos quais um estava verdadeiramente furioso.  
"-Como é que tu tem coragem de trazer essa coisa para a nossa casa?" –Bradou Ron.  
"-Ai ai maninho!" – Começou Fred.  
"-Que maneiras são essas?" – Continuou George – "Não é assim que nós, os Weasleys tratamos os convidados! Ainda para mais se forem os namorados da nossa Gin-Gin."

A ruiva encarou-os desconfiada. O que teriam aqueles dois em mente.  
"-Não bebas nem comas nada do que eles te oferecerem. Podem ser perigosos" – Sussurrou.  
"-Não me digas?" – Respondeu no seu tom mais sarcástico – "És tu que vais passar as noites sozinhas se eles aprontarem algo. Mentaliza-te."

"-Muito bem, ouçam bem vocês todos, nenhum de vocês vai dizer algo desagradável, não vai fazer nada de mal, e muito menos oferecer algo que faça mal ao meu namorado, porque senão vão ter que se haver comigo, e vocês sabem como eu sou uma pessoa vingativa não sabem?"

Os irmãos entreolharam-se ligeiramente assustados e em seguida Bill disse:  
"-Achas que ele é mesmo bom para ti?"  
"-Se não achasse, não vivia com ele há um mês, não andava com ele há mais de três meses, nem o traria aqui, não achas Bill?"  
"-Muito bem, nós não vamos ser desagradáveis. Tu escolheste, os pais aprovaram, nós não vamos fazer nada."  
"-Óptimo, porque se fizerem nem sabem o que eu vos faço."- Disse ela puxando Draco pela mão e caminhando até à mesa.

"-E isto foi tudo porque…?"  
"-Porque não quero ficar sem ti uma única hora, quanto mais uma noite."  
Ele riu baixinho antes de se sentar ao lado dela, quem sabe aquele almoço fosse muito melhor do que ele pensava.

Sentou-se no sofá com um sorriso aliviado no rosto. Não tinha sofrido nenhum dano corporal, nem mental, na verdade não tinha sofrido de nada. Parece que Ginevra era mais assustadora do que ele alguma vez pensara.  
"-Vem aqui." – Pediu ele.  
A ruiva caminhou até ele e sentou-se na sua perna.  
"-Não sabia que eras tão má! Teus irmãos pareciam assustados quando tiveste o teu pequeno ataque."  
"-Oh…meu fogo Weasley como nós dizemos. Todos temos, mas eu sou mais…"  
"-Esquentadinha?" – sugeriu ele.  
"-Isso."

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou a observar a ruiva, até que ela se virou para ele e disse numa voz realmente manhosa.  
"-Posso armar-me em esquentadinha agora? Só contigo."  
"-Podes, claro que sim." – Murmurou ele como resposta antes de sentir os lábios dela nos seus.

Assustou-se quando ela se afastou dele como se tivesse levado um choque, e em seguida correu para fora da sala. Draco piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de se levantar e ir atrás dela.  
Foi encontrá-la na casa de banho debruçada e deitando o almoço todo para fora.

"-Estás bem?" – perguntou ele mal ela chegou ao lado dele.  
"-Sim…vamos lá continuar de onde estávamos."  
"-No meio do corredor?" – perguntou divertido.  
"-Como se fosse a primeira vez."

"-Tens que ir ao médico." – Disse ele pela quarta vez naquele dia.  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Porquê? Porque não estás normal. Depois de comer deitas a refeição fora, e só pensas em fazer amor comigo."  
"-Pensava que não te importavas com a segunda parte."  
"-E não, mas começo a ficar preocupado."  
"-Não estejas, os enjoos passam daqui a alguns dias tenho a certeza…afinal estou quase de 3 meses….e quanto ao apenas querer fazer amor contigo acho que isso vai continuar por mais uns quantos meses."

O loiro olhava ligeiramente baralhado para ela.  
"-Estás quase de 3 meses? Há algo que não me tenhas contado e que queiras?"  
"-Não…quer dizer…eu estou grávida mas enfim…"

Ele ficou claramente em choque, com a boca ligeiramente aberta durante alguns segundos e com os olhos quase esbugalhados. Ginny olhou para ele antes de se sentar no sofá e pegar no livro que andava a ler desde o dia anterior.

"-Estarei aqui depois do momento de choque."

Draco não disse nada apenas se virou para a ruiva e lhe tirou o livro das mãos, atirando-o para qualquer lado, e em seguida deitou a ruiva no sofá e deitou-se em cima dela, beijando-a de uma maneira calma mas repleta de desejo.  
Iria fazer amor com ela novamente, mas daquela vez ambos sabiam que era diferente, pois ambos sabiam da existência do futuro bebé, e isso apenas os incentivava mais. Isso fazia com que os corpos se movessem de uma maneira mais lenta, prazerosa, sensual. Apenas fez com que o momento de prazer fosse retardado, mas mais perfeito que o normal.

"-Achas que vai ser um menino ou uma menina?" – Perguntou acariciando o ventre dela.  
"-Eu não sei, uma menina, eu acho."  
"-Ainda não consigo habituar-me à ideia que daqui a pouco seremos três em vez de dois, que vamos ter um bebé à nossa responsabilidade."  
"-Vai correr tudo bem…"  
"-Mas e se eu não conseguir acalma-lo quando ele chorar, ou se não o conseguir adormecer se acordar no meio da noite?"

Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço lentamente e depois encarou-o com carinho.  
"-És bom em tudo aquilo que fazes Draco…" – Sussurrou passando-lhe a mão na face – "... E, como tal, vais ser um óptimo pai, mesmo que não o consigas adormecer todas as vezes que ele acordar no meio da noite…"  
"-É tens razão…mesmo porque tu estás aqui se eu não conseguir."  
"-Claro. O bebé foi feito graças a nós os dois, será criado por nós os dois."

Ele sorriu antes de beijar suavemente os lábios dela e em seguida encostar o ouvido ao ventre dela. A ruiva estava quase a dormir quando o ouviu perguntar:

"-Quando vamos casar?"

E aquela fora a pergunta que a fizera despertar mais depressa que nunca.

x.x.x

Adorava aquele local mais que tudo.  
Descobrira, horas depois de se casar, durante a sua lua-de-mel, que as ondas calmas daquela praia – que ficava mesmo em frente de uma das propriedades Malfoy – tornavam as suas noites de amor com Draco ainda mais mágicas.

Descobrira também que as ondas da praia embalavam Christine desde o dia do seu nascimento. Christine e Draco. Era comum dar com ele no quarto da pequena, sentado num cadeirão perto da janela, com ela encostada ao seu peito, ambos a dormirem calmamente.  
"-Um beijo pelos teus pensamentos." – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido abraçando-a pela cintura.  
"-Estava a pensar nas ondas. Elas sempre acalmaram a Christine."  
"-E só eu sei como ela precisa de ser acalmada. Não houve nenhuma noite destes três anos que ela tenha dormido sem ser embalada."  
"-Ela adora quando a embalas, adora a forma como mexes no cabelo dela enquanto cantas baixinho. E pensar que tu tinhas medo de não a conseguir embalar."

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Em seguida olhou a filha que brincava com um outro menino na areia. Minutos depois o menino chorava, com o castelo que construíra totalmente desfeito e Christine corria a esconder-se atrás das pernas do pai.

"-Que maldade Christine! Derrubar o castelo do teu amiguinho."  
A menina riu alto e agarrou-se mais às pernas do pai.

"-É impressão minha ou esta é a segunda Weasley a vir esconder-se perto de um Malfoy depois de fazer uma maldade?"  
Ginevra riu, beijou o marido rapidamente e pegou a menina ao colo.  
"-Vá Christine, sê uma boa menina e vai pedir desculpas ao teu amiguinho."  
"-Tim mamã." – Disse beijando a bochecha da mãe.

Assim que pisou a areia correu para perto do menino, que já tinha parado de chorar, e ajudou-o a construir um novo castelo.

Ginevra desviou os olhos da filha e olhou para o marido. Ele parecia orgulhoso da filha, totalmente maravilhado por tudo o que ela fazia.  
"-Draco?"  
"-Sim?"  
Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido.

"-Acho que os teus pais ficaram mais do que contentes por passar o fim-de-semana com a Christine. E eu ficarei contente por passar o fim-de-semana só contigo."

**x.x.x.**

"-Sinto falta do riso da Christine…" – Sussurrou com a face oculta no pescoço dele.  
"-Eu sinto falta de cantar para ela."  
"-Canta para mim então, já que eu não consigo adormecer."

Draco sorriu e alcançou os cachos ruivos dela acariciando-os.

"-Hush my love now don't you cry, everything will be all right, close your eyes and drift in dream, rest in peaceful sleep…" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela – "Oh my love…in my arms tight, every day you give me life, as I drift off to your world, will rest in peaceful sleep…"

Ela suspirou fundo e aconchegou-se mais no corpo dele, praticamente adormecida.

"-Dorme bem princesa…" – Murmurou mesmo antes de adormecer, também ele embalado pelas ondas na praia.

**Sublime Final**

**Sublime Rute  
**Segunda fic do Trio Sublime, primeira fic em que eu participo, segunda fic em que tu participas, estás a ganhar não é justo.

**Sublime Kika  
**Isso é porque eu sou muito popular e vocês adoram-me

**Sublime Rute  
**Oh sim, uma adoração imensa. Passando à frente, está é a nossa primeira short, não estás emocionada?

**Sublime Kika  
**... Hum... Emocionada... Não era bem esse o adjectivo... Mas serve...

**Sublime Rute  
**Isso é bom…mas que tal falarmos da fic em si…eu realmente gostei dela…não sei bem porquê…

**Sublime Kika  
**Eu acho que também gosto dela... gosto do final por causa da música...

**Sublime Rute  
**É a música é realmente linda, e a ideia dele cantar foi realmente, encantadora eu acho. Mas eu gosto do toque sarcástico que há …

**Sublime Kika  
**Sarcásmo roxs!

**Sublime Rute  
**Realmente, do que seria da vida sem sarcásmo?

**Sublime Kika  
**Uma seca!

**Sublime Rute  
**Concordo!

**Sublime Kika  
**Sabes o que outra coisa é uma seca?

**Sublime Rute  
**O quê?

**Sublime Kika**

Uma fic sem comentários!

**Sublime Rute  
**Tás enganada, isso é mais do que seca!

**Sublime Kika  
**É! Mais do que uma seca!

**Sublime Rute  
**Portanto, nós queremos comentários, certo?

**Sublime Kika  
**Muitos, se puder ser!

**Sublime Rute  
**Eu realmente espero que possa…afinal a short não está assim Tãoooo mal quanto isso…

**Sublime Kika  
**Qual quê! Somos sublimes ou não somos sublimes?

**Sublime Rute  
**Somos sim

**Sublime Kika  
**Umas sublimes que não sabem quando parar a N/As, mas sublimes!

**Sublime Rute  
**Estava a pensar no mesmo, achas que já se cansaram de ler?

**Sublime Kika  
**Eu não sei se aguentava tudo isto...

**Sublime Rute  
**Não? É claro que aguentavas…mas o melhor é parar-mos, não é?

**Sublime Kika  
**Eu acho que sim...

**Sublime Rute  
**Mas antes temos que mencionar as capas da short!

**Sublime Kika  
**Uh! As capas... Elas estão na homepage, não estão?

**Sublime Rute  
**Claro que sim

**Sublime Kika**

Então tá! Avisos feitos, está na hora de irmos...

**Sublime Rute  
**Ya, bora lá

**Sublime Kika  
**Tu primeiro!

**Sublime Rute  
**Oh tudo bem…Adeus pessoal, espero que se tenham divertido com esta short, tanto como nós nos divertimos a escreve-la…está bom assim Kika?

**Sublime Kika  
**Está perfeito! Agora eu... Que venham os comentários, sejam eles bons ou maus...Nós ficamos por aqui, com promessas de outras shorts …


End file.
